


Bet On it

by puffythepig



Series: Polyamuary2019 [11]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Peter Pan (1953), The Black Cauldron (1985), The Jungle Book (1967), The Little Mermaid (1989), The Sword in the Stone (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Disney, Disney Movies, F/F, Femslash, Gambling, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Royalty, melody has two gfs and u cant stop her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Alice is convinced that Melody likes Eilonwy.Mowgli is convinced she likes Shanti.Only Melody's best friend Arthur knows the truth, but he'll bet on it anyways, since he knows he will win.





	Bet On it

**Author's Note:**

> day 11 of polyamuary!  
> prompt: http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/177556105578/imagine-your-ot3-trying-to-keep-their-relationship

Melody had two girlfriends. Eilonwy and Shanti. Not many people knew that the three were all dating, including most of the other royals, or even her parents. 

Another ball was being held, for the little princess to attempt some of the hosting responsibilities that she would take over one day as queen of her kingdom. 

As the party started up, Melody instantly was at the side of Eilonwy, the princess of Prydain, and people already started talking. 

Alice, the princess of England, stomped over to her own girlfriend, a young English girl named Wendy, who was the daughter of nobles. “Look at them. Isn’t it obvious?” 

A bit taken aback, her girlfriend glanced over at the two. “What’s obvious?” 

“That they are dating. I mean, she is Melody’s best friend. There is no way she’d choose another suitor. I know that she’s going to end up choosing her.” 

Wendy hummed in thought, watching the two laugh and share a hug from afar. “I think you’re right. It’s obvious she liked Eilonwy very much. I do hope she picks her. They are such a good pair.” 

Nodding in agreement, Alice smiled. “Yes. It would be mad if she chose anyone else.” 

Prince Arthur, Alice’s brother, trotted over to the two, glancing over at the pair they had been talking about. “What are you two talking about?” 

“Hello Arthur,” Wendy pointed over to the princesses, “we were just talking about how it’s obvious that Princess Melody is going to choose Princess Eilonwy as a suitor one day.” 

Arthur, who was best friends with Melody and knew of both of her girlfriends, shook his head and laughed. “What makes you so sure?” 

Pouting at her brother, Alice smacked her arm down to her side. “I just know. It’s obvious.” 

Rolling his eyes and laughing lightly, Arthur grew a bashful smile as his new boyfriend, Taran, a poor boy he had met on the streets, walked up to him. He took the boy’s hand lightly, looking over at Melody and Eilonwy. “Taran, don’t you think it’s funny to argue over who Mel is dating?” 

Taran, who knew of her girlfriends from Arthur, nodded. “That’s silly to do. She has more--” Arthur shushed him. 

“Why don’t we bet on it?” Arthur asked, a bright smile on his lips. 

“Oh, I don’t know. My mother would be upset if she knew I was betting on things like this.” Wendy said lightly, and Alice interlocked arms with her girlfriend. 

“Well, I will bet for both of us, so you don’t have to worry.” 

Taran nervously glanced from Arthur to Alice. “I don’t have much money to bet with.” 

Arthur tightened his grip on the other. “That’s alright. I’ll bet for the both of us.” He mocked his sister’s tone with that, and she smacked his arm lightly, making him laugh. 

“That’s fine by me. But let’s find more people to bet with.” Alice stated, stomping over to Mowgli, one of the noble boys from India. “You there, Sir Mowgli.” 

The boy flinched slightly, looking over at the girl. “Yes?” 

“Who do you think Princess Melody likes? Eilonwy or Shanti?” Arthur asked, smiling widely, knowing the other boy didn’t know the true answer. 

“Well, Princess Shanti, of course.” 

Gasping, Alice interjected. “There is no way! Is it Shanti who she’s been talking to all evening? No, it’s been Princess Eilonwy!” 

Rolling his eyes at the antics, Mowgli crossed his arms. “Well, I think she’ll choose Shanti!” 

“How much do you bet on it?” 

And with that, the betting really started. Alice went around marking down who was betting how much, and when she was satisfied, she set herself next to her brother. “You know, I don’t think you’ve cast your vote, Arthur.” 

He smirked. “I think she’ll choose both of them.” 

Laughing at the idea, Alice shook her head. “Well, if you want to lose that badly, fine. I’ll be even richer by the end of the night, you know.” 

Arthur shrugged, leaning back. “That’s what you think.” He said, watching as his friend Melody curtsied to Shanti and the two began to dance, much to Alice’s dismay. 

As the night neared an end, Alice stomped up to the princess of Denmark, her friends following, her arms sewn to her sides in frustration. “Princess Melody!” 

The other girl turned to her quickly, taken aback. “What’s up?” 

“Don’t ‘what’s up’ me! Why were you dancing with Shanti?” 

“Are you trying to break Eilonwy’s heart?” Wendy added, a sad look on her face. 

Shocked, the Danish girl shook her head. “I’m sorry... what?” 

“You’re dating Eilonwy, aren’t you? Come on, it’s obvious!” 

Suddenly, Melody caught eyes with Arthur and smirked. She had pieced the puzzle together. “Yes, I am.” 

“Then why were you dancing with Shanti?” Wendy asked softly. 

“Well, I’m dating her, too.” 

“What?” Alice asked, her mouth agape, her mind rushing to register the words before turning to her brother, scowling. “You knew all along, didn’t you? That’s why you made that bet!” 

“You guys bet on my relationship?” 

Arthur shrugged. “I thought the idea was silly, but Sis was determined to find out. I just thought it would be more satisfying this way.” 

Melody nodded in understanding before walking off to her girlfriends, leaving the others to solve their issue. 

“Pay up.” 

And with that, everyone who had bet on the three handed over their due amount to the little prince, who in turn handed it straight to his boyfriend. 

“Now you’ll have money for next time we bet on something silly. Or for anything you want.” 

Taran laughed lightly and held tightly onto his boyfriend. 

Melody walked with her girlfriends, holding one of their hands each, and made her way up the stairs, standing at the top of the stairs and overlooking the party. With a small laugh, Eilonwy leaned forward and kissed the girl’s cheek chastely, and Shanti did the same. 

Melody just smiled down smugly at the crowd, specifically at her parents and then at those who had bet on her relationship. She was happy with her choices.


End file.
